


True Love Ways

by NowSeeHere



Series: Pupcake Patchwork [6]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Double Dating, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Movie Night, Record shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Alternate first meeting. Set in the 50's, Patsy and Delia meet on a double date where they sneak off to listen to some records and have a sweet moment.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Tony Amos/OC
Series: Pupcake Patchwork [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	True Love Ways

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the patchwork. Hope you enjoy.

She wasn’t complaining. 

In fact, for all intents and purposes she was extremely grateful, given the circumstances, but she was still riddled with nerves. 

‘That’s really her?’ Delia asked her friend Rory. She clutched onto his arm a little more firm as she looked on at the woman. Red hair, long coat, sharp blue eyes and smoking a cigarette so elegantly. Delia wondered if her friend had made a mistake. 

The Irishman smiled down at Delia and nodded, adjusting his flat cap before leaning down to speak quietly in her ear. 

‘She was the midwife to Tony’s ex-wife,’ he started, ‘that’s how they became mates.’ 

Delia gasped, an expression of fake shock across her face, ‘You’re dating a formerly married man? How scandalous.’ 

‘That’s hardly the most scandalous part about it,’ Rory laughed. 

‘But she’s so pretty,’ Delia went on as they slowly started to walk towards the two. 

‘You don’t like pretty girls, Deels?’ 

‘I certainly didn't say that, but she might not think highly of the likes of me. I’m just a country mouse and she's a posh bombshell. Are you sure she’s like us?’ 

‘Tony assured me of it, Deels, and you’ve nothing to worry about. We’re just out to have a bit of fun, and it’s alright if you don’t hit it off with her. Just thought you’d like meeting someone new is all. We can go whenever you like.'

Delia tisked, hoping things wouldn’t get _that_ bad. She fussed with her scarf and let out a nervous breath of air as they approached. Even though Rory was her best mate, this was the first time Delia was meeting another woman who was for certain _like her,_ and she was quite excited at the prospect of making a new friend. Right, just a friend. Were people generally this attracted to their friends upon first sight? Delia gulped down a lump in her throat and told herself to try to be on her best behaviour.

‘Ah, there they are,’ Tony said with a sigh of relief, ‘I was beginning to worry.’ 

‘Sorry to have kept you waiting,’ Rory said, ‘two out-of-towners you know. Get all sorts of turned around with these windy roads, but we managed, didn’t we Delia?’

Rory playfully nudged the Welshwoman and she blinked back to her senses, having gotten lost in observing the alluring woman next to Tony. 

‘Hmm? Oh yes, don’t know my head from my tail sometimes but I think we’re getting better,’ she laughed nervously. 

‘Delia,’ the woman said, letting the name roll off her tongue as if she were tasting it, ‘that’s a pretty name.’ 

‘Oh… thank you,’ Delia smiled. So far so good. 

‘I’m Tony,’ the man held out a gloved hand for Delia to shake, ‘and this is Patience.’

‘Patsy,’ she quickly corrected him. 

Tony tisked, ‘But I just think Patience is so much prettier.’ 

‘I don’t care what you think, I like going by Patsy.’ 

Delia smirked at the two friends bickering like an actual couple. 

‘It’s nice to meet you,’ Delia said as she shook Tony’s hand, and then Patsy’s, ‘You too, Patsy.’ 

‘Thank you,’ she said, giving a look to Tony who rolled his eyes. 

‘And you must be Rory,’ Patsy asked, looking the man down and up again, ‘I’ve heard _so_ much about _you_.’ 

‘Oh no, all good things I hope,’ Rory smiled, turning red in the cheeks as he looked lovingly to Tony, who looked just as shy. Delia couldn’t help but smile herself, loving seeing her friend so smitten.

‘Mostly,’ Patsy smirked and Rory laughed. 

‘So, shall we get out of the cold and have some supper?’ Tony said, nodding towards the entrance of the pub. It was a modest place with low lighting, festively decorated with coloured christmas lights that gave the place a warm atmosphere, despite the cold and gentle snowflakes fluttering around them. It wasn’t crowded at all as it was still early in the evening, but Rory had said Tony preferred it this way so as to lessen the chance of any of them running into anyone they might know. 

The group shed their coats and sat down at a quiet booth in the corner, and Tony quickly went up to the bar to order a round of drinks for everyone. 

Delia didn’t know what to do with herself. She could only fiddle with her napkin in her lap, feeling the heat in her cheeks grow hotter under Patsy’s gaze. It didn’t help that Rory and Tony seemed to be off in their own little world making eyes with one another. Delia knew _that_ look, one of extreme happiness yet having to hold back, desperate to express themselves and only being able to make eyes. She could tell her friend was immensely happy being in the presence of his boyfriend out in public, but it was making Delia rather uncomfortable. She had never been on a date before, let alone a double date, even though this really wasn’t that either. She was usually a social butterfly, but being ‘paired’ with a woman like Patsy just made her feel insecure, about how she talked, how she dressed. Delia needed to remind herself that she was here for Rory and it shouldn’t matter _what_ Patsy thought of her. 

Though she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit it mattered a little. 

‘So, Rory’ Patsy began loudly, interrupting any side conversations between him and Tony, ‘how do you and Delia know each other?’

Patsy lit a fresh cigarette as Delia and Rory looked to one another, both stiff and uncomfortable being made to talk about themselves. 

‘Employment’s been pretty scarce up in Donegal, so I’ve been lookin’ for steady work the last year ‘round Dublin and Cork. Thought I'd try my luck here in London last summer, and who do I get stuck sitting next to on the train from Wales.’ 

‘Steady on,’ Delia looked to her friend with mock offense as he chuckled beside her, ‘I’ll have you know I was a very pleasant companion.’ 

Patsy smiled as she blew out a line of smoke from her cigarette. 

‘So how did you two know you were… you know.’ 

_‘Pats_ ,’ Tony hissed, and the group fell silent as a bar maid came by and set down two pints of beer and two vodka martinis. She took their food order, and there was a tense silence between the four for several moments after the woman left. 

Delia gulped and decided to carry on the conversation

‘Suppose we just kind of knew,’ Delia said quietly, looking up from her drink to meet Patsy’s eyes. 

Patsy nodded in understanding, ‘Weren’t you scared? To say anything?’ she asked just above a whisper. 

Delia shrugged, ‘Suppose, but… someone has to make the first move at some point. Otherwise we’d all have to go through this alone, wouldn’t we. And that’s no way to live.’ 

Patsy gave a knowing smile and Delia felt relief. It almost felt as if Patsy gained a smidgen of respect for her. Delia hoped she could keep it that way. 

‘You’re much braver than I, Delia,’ Patsy replied as she stubbed out her cigarette, ‘Tony and I met through his wife-’ 

‘Ex. And we don’t need to get into all that now,’ Tony quipped from behind his pint. 

‘...Well,’ Patsy continued, not looking at all pleased that she had been interrupted. ‘After the divorce and things had… settled, so to speak...I offered to take him out one evening to cheer him up. I took him to a club I knew of for others like us.’ 

‘And that’s how we met,’ Rory added. 

Tony quickly lit a cigarette. He looked like he desperately wanted to change the topic of conversation, but his features softened at the sight of Rory smiling at him. ‘I’m glad I went. Wouldn’t have met you if I hadn’t, would I.’ 

Delia could have blushed at the looks the two men were giving one another, and decided to try to focus her attention on Patsy. She was rather pleasing on the eye, after all. 

‘Do you frequent these types of clubs often, Patsy?’ Delia asked curiously, taking a sip of her martini. She didn’t know why she had wanted to know the answer to that question. Perhaps she wanted to befriend Patsy so she would take her there so she could meet others, or perhaps she wanted to know if Patsy romanced a lot of women and she should be wary of any advances?

‘I dislike clubs actually.’

‘Oh,’ Delia replied softly, a little surprised. Alright, Patsy the Lothario theory thrown out the window. 

‘Prefer smaller groups like this,’ Patsy went on, ‘can actually have a conversation with someone without having to yell over the sound of the jukebox.’ 

‘So I take it you don’t like to dance, then?’ 

‘I love to dance.’ 

Wrong again! Delia wanted to put her foot in her mouth for making so many assumptions. 

‘But my preference is at an intimate house party with friends rather than surrounded by a bunch of strangers in a club.’

‘Speaking of house parties,’ Tony chimed in, sitting up straight in his seat excitedly as he looked to Rory, ‘I’ve managed to save up enough for a deposit on a building. A garage with a flat on the upper level. It’s on the other side of town, but I reckon no one knows me out there. I can start over with my own business…’ 

‘Go way outta that! You serious?’ Rory asked excitedly.

‘Won’t need to bother you two ladies to come out with us when we want to see one another.’ Tony grinned. 

‘Oh well there's a reason to raise our glasses.’ Patsy joked, lifting her martini glass high. 

Tony narrowed his eyes playfully at Patsy. ‘Come off it now, we’re not that bad.’

‘That’s great news, Tony, congratulations.’ Delia remarked. 

‘Maybe soon I’ll be able to throw a little party of my own. I’ll go all out. Decorations and everything once I have some furniture. Maybe even have it catered.’ 

‘It’ll be fabulous, I’m sure,’ Rory commented, looking very proud of his boyfriend. 

‘I’m not at all jealous,’ Patsy shrugged unconvincingly. 

‘Fibber,’ Delia smiled when Patsy winked at her. 

‘Well cheers to that, Tony,’ Rory said.

The four clinked glasses just as their food arrived, and fell silent once more until the bar maid walked back to the kitchens. 

‘So,’ Patsy remarked as everyone was about to take their first bite, ‘who is looking forward to seeing the film?’ 

* * *

Just like the pub, the cinema was rather sparsely populated, many preparing or traveling for the impending Christmas holidays, Delia reckoned. There were a few young couples other than themselves scattered about, but that was it. Rory and Tony snagged the empty row all the way in the back where no one could see them, and Patsy and Delia sat together a few rows in front. Delia kept her hands in her pockets as she didn’t know what else to do with them. Delia didn’t catch the name of the film, but it had a lot of action; men yelling, car chases and gunfire. A real gangster flick with a lot of noise that made Delia wonder if the boys picked this film so no one else in the cinema could hear whatever it was they were getting up to back there. 

She peeked over her shoulder and saw the two of them tightly embracing and snogging. 

‘You checking in on our friends?’ Patsy leaned over and whispered. 

‘There's a lot more action going on back there then there is up there.’ Delia replied. 

Patsy smiled knowingly. ‘Do you want to get out of here?’ she asked. 

‘Wha… you mean… now?’ Delia asked, surprised. Was Patsy really suggesting they just up and walk out of a cinema in the middle of a film? Wasn’t that against the rules? 

‘Of course. You’re not actually enjoying this are you?’ Patsy asked, gesturing to the screen. 

‘Well, no,’ Delia replied honestly, ‘It’s terrible.’ 

_‘Shh_!’ 

Delia shut her mouth at once at the sound of someone a few aisles up shushing them. Patsy stifled a giggle as she nodded to the door, and silently, they made their way to the exit. 

They buttoned up their coats and braved the cold once more, snowflakes flurrying around them as they walked shoulder to shoulder, their destination unknown. Patsy seemed to have somewhere in mind so Delia dutifully followed. 

‘You think they’ll be worried when they realize we’re not there?’ Delia asked. 

‘They probably won’t look up from what they’re doing until the lights come on,’ Patsy replied knowingly. 

The two shared a giggle as they turned a corner. 

‘Why do you reckon they… you know, wanted to come out with us?’ Delia asked curiously, ‘Sort of as decoys…?’

‘The term is Beard,’ Patsy replied matter of factly, her voice low and quiet. 

‘What is?’ Delia leaned in as if Patsy was about to divulge some big secret. 

Patsy looked over her shoulder before replying. ‘When someone like us takes out a member of the opposite sex to give the impression they’re straight.’ 

‘Ah.’ Delia’s eyes widened in understanding, ‘Well, still… I mean, did they really need us to come along?’ 

Patsy raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman. ‘Does two men going out alone like that look right to you?’

‘Well,’ Delia shrugged. ‘I certainly would have noticed but I’m more inclined to pick up on things like that, as I’m sure are you, but a regular person might not have.' 

‘True.’ Patsy nodded. 

‘You do have a point I suppose,’ Delia went on, ‘I’m still wondering why they couldn’t have just met up somewhere... ‘ 

‘And where would they do that? Hmm?’ Patsy asked with a hint of anger rising in her tone, ‘Some seedy underground toilet?’

Delia clenched the muscles in her jaw tight to keep her from saying anything more. She feared her questions may have crossed a line she did not intend to cross. 

‘Sorry,’ Patsy said more gently, looking over her shoulder to see no one else was near, ‘Tony was caught in one of those situations. He got arrested because he came onto the wrong person. An undercover policeman.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Delia said earnestly, ‘I had no idea…’ 

‘It’s alright. I know you didn’t.’ 

The two women continued to walk in silence as their heels clacked against the cobblestone, echoing off the brick walls of the alleyways. Delia felt terrible to hear about Tony’s situation and thought it best to just leave it and change the subject to something more pleasant, but her burning curiosity had her pressing on. 

‘Do you mind if I ask… what happened to him?’ she asked tentatively. 

‘What do you think? He was disgraced. Sent to prison for a time in lieu of medical castration. Wife divorced him, won’t let him see his kid,’ Patsy looked so disgusted Delia thought she would spit, ‘He’s had to work very hard to get back to where he is, and he certainly doesn’t want the same to happen to Rory or any of us. That’s why he has to be very careful.’ 

‘Gosh,’ Delia replied sadly, ‘Wish I could take back what I just said now. I wasn’t complaining or anything, I was just wondering.’ 

‘I know Delia, it’s alright.’ Patsy smiled kindly, ‘and just so you know, using us as a cover or not, he wanted all of us to come out together because he wanted to meet you.’ 

‘Did he?’ Delia asked, genuinely surprised. 

Patsy nodded, giving a reassuring smile. ‘Says Rory talks an awful lot about you. Well, in between the times they’re not talking.’ 

Delia smiled at that. 

Patsy came to a stop and looked up. ‘Here we are.’ 

Delia hardly had the chance to see where they were before she was gently led by the arm into a brightly lit record shop. The bell on the door chimed as they entered, and ]her cheeks prickled with warmth as they stepped out of the harsh elements. 

‘Now this is more like it.’ Patsy said with a smile. She undid her scarf and brushed the snowflakes off her fringe as she began to walk along the aisles. 

Delia remained standing by the door and took in the interior of the shop with wide eyes, looking around at the multitude of records, the colourful assortments of the latest pop albums and chart toppers. They were the only ones in that night, the lone shopkeeper sitting somewhere near the back with their feet up and puffing away on a pipe as they tapped their foot to The Champs ‘Tequila’ playing through a stereo. 

She raised an eyebrow at Patsy who was happily sifting through a crate of records. 

‘What do you think of this bloke?’ Patsy asked as she held up a record. The cover was just a photograph of a young man's face, his thick horn rimmed glasses the most prominent feature. 

‘Book-ish type, looks like.’ Delia scrunched her nose.

‘All the rage in the States apparently. Have a look.’ 

Patsy handed Delia the album and sure enough there was a sticker on the cover “Feat. #1 Hits Peggy Sue and Rave On!” 

_‘Buddy_ ?’ Delia balked, ‘What kind of name is _Buddy_?’ 

‘Dunno. Suppose his parents wanted a chum instead of a son?’ Patsy replied, taking the record from Delia once more. ‘Come on, I want to hear what all the fuss is about.’ 

Delia followed Patsy to the back of the shop where there was a little listening booth. There was just barely enough room for the two of them to sit down on the bench inside once they shut the door, but Delia found she didn’t mind the close proximity at all. She noted that Patsy didn’t seem to mind either. 

Patsy placed the record on the player and set the needle down. There was only one pair of headphones in the jack, so she held them between her and Delia, right next to their ears. The two women leaned in close to listen to the music. Delia was pleasantly surprised that the first track immediately had her tapping her foot. 

_We-a-he-a-hell, the little things you say and do. Make me want to be with you-ah-ou_

_Rave on, it's a crazy feelin' and. I know it's got me reelin'. I'm so glad that you're revealin'. Your love for me_

‘This is good!’ Delia whispered enthusiastically to Patsy. 

Patsy nodded, looking surprised, ‘I know!’ 

The song played through to the next and Delia was delighted to find it was another upbeat song. 

_All of my love. All of my kissin'. You don't know what you've been a-missin'. Oh boy, when you're with me. Oh boy, the world can see. That you, were meant, for me_

‘This is making me want to get out and dance,’ Patsy admitted. 

Delia narrowed her eyes playfully. ‘Thought you hated clubs.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes. ‘I said I _disliked_ them, not hate. Besides. I can dance in other places. It's a free country.’ 

‘I can hardly see you dancing in the street.’ 

‘Well, certainly not in this weather.’ 

The two shared a laugh as another song played. It was a slow song, with whimsical strings and a saxaphone, the melody had Delia closing her eyes and swaying, making Patsy giggle. 

_Just you know why. Why you and I. Will bye and bye. Know true love ways_

‘Feel like this bloke makes music for all sorts.’ Delia commented, ‘Rock and roll for us kids and this faff for our parents.’ 

‘Oh, I think it’s sweet!’ Patsy argued. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Well, yes. Listen to the lyrics; it’s about the good and the bad and the happy and joyful. Precious moments you share with someone when only they know what’s making you upset or happy.’ 

There was a beat of silence Patsy blushed fiercely at the intensity of her comment. 

‘Well, not that I have anyone in my life like that, but the song is sweet, regardless.’ 

She seemed flustered suddenly and not at all certain of what to do with her hands, which Delia found terribly endearing. 

‘I want to listen to the song again,’ Delia said, lifting the needle and placing it back down on the record. 

‘Really? You don’t have to.’

‘I want to.’ 

The song played again, and this time Delia really listened. 

_Sometimes we'll sigh. Sometimes we'll cry. And we'll know why. Just you and I. Know true love ways. Throughout the days. Our true love ways. Will bring us joys to share. With those who really care_

‘I think I hear it now, the sentiment.’ Delia said softly. ‘Being able to have a love that will stick it out with you through thick and thin. To share the happy moments and the not happy moments.’ 

‘Think that’s what we all want, really.’ 

‘Suppose so…’ 

‘What kind of moment is this then? Happy or not happy?’ 

‘Oh, definitely happy,’ Delia beamed, laughing shyly. 

‘Deels?’

‘Hmm?’ 

‘When did you realize you were… you know.’ 

Delia felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she looked to Patsy. She reckoned this question might come up, and even though she was prepared to answer, she was still very shy about talking about it. Though, given the redheads expression, it looked like Patsy really needed to hear the answer. 

‘Well, I can’t exactly ever remember when. Just know that when I was little the other girls and I would sit around talking about our dream weddings. We would talk about the gowns and flowers and the like. That part I didn’t mind, but when it came to imagining a husband… I just couldn’t.’

Delia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

‘When I close my eyes like this, and try to imagine being with someone, I always see another woman. It’s always been another woman. When I think about romance and a relationship and being in love. Always with… another…’

Delia trailed off as she felt Patsy lean close to her in that already cramped booth. It was the most natural thing in the world for her to turn her head just then. She didn’t even need to open her eyes to know that Patsy would meet her halfway. 

The two women closed the space between them, their lips meeting in a brief, tender kiss. They pulled away and came back, kissing again, deeper. 

Patys reached up and simply placed her hand along Delia’s jawline, cradling her head, and that was all it took for Delia to feel like she could melt right then and there in her arms. 

They kissed until the music stopped, and the record in front of them turned on the player again and again, and needle bouncing with each rotation. 

There was a chiming on the other side of the door to the booth, signaling the arrival of more customers into the shop. It was enough to break whatever spell the two women might have been under up until then. They split apart and fretted slightly, Delia dropping the headphones at her feet while Patsy nearly scratched the record taking it off the player and putting it back in its sleeve. 

‘We should head back,’ Patsy remarked, blushing fiercely. 

Delia was sad at the prospect of having to return to the outside world when all she wanted to do was stay here and keep kissing Patsy. ‘That’s… probably a good idea.’ 

Patsy bought the Buddy Holly record, and soon the two were back out in the elements, walking towards the cinema. Delia’s heart was pounding in time with her feet hitting the cobblestones, quick and hard. She couldn’t believe what had just happened had really happened, and she so desperately wanted to talk to Patsy about it. Had it been a fluke? A mistake? Did Patsy get caught up in a moment or did she actually like her? The questions and burning desire to get answers was starting to eat away at Delia and it had only been five minutes! 

They turned a corner and the bright lights of the cinema illuminated the road. Delia looked up and through the fluttering flakes of snow she could see Tony and Rory standing outside having a fag. 

‘Oh there you are,’ Rory said. 

‘Enjoy the film, boys?’ Delia asked slyly. 

Rory merely grinned. 

‘Where’d you run off to?’ Tony asked, eyeing the newly acquired paper bag in Patsy’s hand. ‘Is that a housewarming gift for me?’ 

‘No, it is not,’ Patsy said coyly. ‘You’ll need to get yourself a house first before I get you anything of the sort.’ 

Tony replied by petulantly sticking his tongue out at Patsy. 

‘It’s getting a little late,’ Rory said, checking his watch, ‘think it’s about time we walk the girls home?’ 

‘And just where is home?’ 

‘The London-' Patsy and Delia said at the same time, before stopping and looking at one another with wide eyes. They spouted off questions to one another at the same time. 

‘Did you say _The London_?’ ‘Are you a student?’ ‘Did you train there?’ ‘What year are you in?’ Do you live in the nurse’s home?’

‘Oh, well, this is fun.’ Tony said, taking a drag of his cigarette, ‘Thought you ladies would have had the chance to chat about all that earlier in the evening.’

‘Well we were busy buying records, obviously,’ Patsy said, holding up the LP in her hand, ‘and nothing else.’ 

Rory quirked a knowing eyebrow at Delia, who knew her blush gave her away. 

‘Alright then, come on. Let’s get you two home.’ 

The four huddled together as they walked in the direction of the hospital where Delia was quite thrilled to learn Patsy had studied and lodged too. They spent the remainder of their walk discussing Delia’s classes and teachers she liked and disliked. Delia learned that Patsy had attended the same school and promised to chat with her over tea about all the tips and tricks she’d learned over the course of her studies to pass her classes with the best marks. 

‘So it sounds like you two are having a date then?’ Tony teased as they approached the stairs to the nurse’s home. 

‘Shoo,’ Patsy replied, waving her hands at Tony, ‘off with you now. No boys allowed.’ 

Rory gave Delia a discrete thumbs up as Tony laughed, and the two men waved their goodbyes as Delia thanked Tony for a wonderful evening out. 

‘Come on, I’m freezing,’ Patsy said, gently pulling Delia along as they climbed the rest of the stairs and opened the door. 

Patsy walked Delia to her room, and Delia didn’t mind it one bit, not even the somewhat awkward moment they shared when they stood there for a long while saying nothing, mainly because they were unsure of what to say. 

‘Here,’ Patsy said, handing over the record. 

‘You’re giving this to me?’ Delia asked surprised. 

‘No. I’m letting you hold onto it for me,’ Patsy replied with a smirk, ‘I have a roommate who's nice and all but whenever she borrows my things she always returns them in worse shape. I wouldn't want anything happening to this.’ 

‘Well now that you know where I am, you’re always welcome to come over and have a listen.’ 

Patsy smiled and gave a shy nod. 

‘Delia, do you remember in the shop when you said you were feeling happy?’ 

Delia gave an affectionate smile and nodded. 

‘I’d like to share more happy moments with you, if you’d like that.’ 

‘I’d like that very much… and the sad moments too?’ Delia smiled at Patsy's uncertainty, ‘They’re just as important, you know. No rain, no flowers, Pats.’ 

With a sigh, Patsy relented, ‘...Alright. The sad moments too.’ 

Delia placed a hand on the doorknob to her room, but stopped and looked at Patsy before entering. ‘You know, earlier you said I was the braver woman, but I don’t think that’s true. What you did earlier was very brave.’

Patsy returned the smile, before looking over her shoulder. The hall was dark and empty, devoid of all sounds of life other than the two of them. Still, it surprised Delia when Patsy leaned forward and gave her a kiss that left her feeling weak and breathless. ‘Well, like you said. _Someone’s_ got to make the first move at some point.’   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and I was happy to contribute. Hope you all are staying well and safe!


End file.
